FIG. 1 shows a conventional clamping fixture, in which a movable jaw C fixedly mounted to an end of a gauge rod D is held in place via a trigger A located at a lower portion of the clamping fixture. When the trigger A is pulled, a shift plate E located immediately behind the trigger A is brought into an inclined position, such that a through slot B provided on the shift plate E also becomes inclined to tightly press against and there by push and move the gauge rod D that extends through the slot B, so that the movable jaw C fixedly mounted on the gauge rod D is moved to a desired position.
The above-structured conventional clamping fixture has the following disadvantages:
1. Since the trigger A is located at a lower portion of the clamping fixture, it must be pulled rearward using a finger to push the shift plate E into an inclined position.
2. A user has to exert efforts to hold the clamping fixture when the trigger A bears a relatively heavy load.
3. The user's finger would become sore and uncomfortable when the rigid trigger A of the clamping fixture has been continuously operated many times.
Therefore, it is tried by the inventor to develop an improved clamping fixture to overcome the drawbacks in the conventional clamping fixture.